


Scene of the Crime

by the_me09



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffuary, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “Let’s get in the back,” Paul suggests. Bobby glances at him.“Why?”“I’ve got a blanket in the trunk, we’ll conserve body heat,” Paul says.Bobby just stares.
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Scene of the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Four - Sharing Body Heat

“This was a fucking stupid idea,” Paul says, turning the keys to hear his engine click and nothing more. 

“Murderers often return to the scene of the crime,” Bobby says quietly, his hands stuffed in his pockets, breath creating a little white cloud in front of him. 

“I know, you’ve said, but that doesn’t mean we needed to sit out here in the damn cold for four hours,” Paul shoves back in his seat, smacking his steering wheel. 

“Maybe you should have checked your car battery first,” Bobby says. Nothing seems to ruffle this guy. It’s nearing eleven at night, they’re in the middle of nowhere with no one around and no payphone. Bobby seems to act like this is a normal situation. 

“Fuck you, my car has been running fine.” Paul releases the lever that will let him pop the hood. He gets out of the car, glancing around, paranoid. For all they know, the Zodiac is watching right now, just waiting for his chance to strike. 

Paul opens the hood and stares at his car’s engine. He knows how to jump a battery, but they’ve got no one else to hook up to. Why did he even get out of the car? All he’s doing is sapping his body’s heat. 

“Do you have a portable battery?” Bobby appears next to him, nearly giving him a heart attack. 

Paul puts a hand to his chest. “Jesus Christ, Bobby, make some noise. What are you, part ninja?” 

Bobby shrugs and peers at the engine with him. 

“No, I don’t have a battery.” 

Bobby looks up, scans their surroundings. “Guess we’ll have to walk to the nearest gas station and see if anyone will give us a jump? Or they’re bound to have a phone we could use.” 

“Are you crazy?” Paul stares at him. “I’m not walking god knows where at nearly midnight with a killer on the loose who wants me dead. That is just asking to be murdered.” 

Bobby frowns like he doesn’t understand. “What are we going to do then?” 

“Listen, my wife knows where I went, she’s bound to sound the alarm at some point,” Paul says. He runs a hand through his hair and stares down at his car. “Fucking piece of shit,” he mutters. 

A bush behind them shivers and Paul spins around. He stares into the dark, suddenly way more creeped out. Two kids died around here, at this park. 

“Let’s get back in the car, it’s fucking freezing.” Paul waits for Bobby to step out from under the hood before he slams it shut. 

They get back in the car, and Paul tries the keys one more time. All he gets is that fucking clicking noise. He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

Bobby has huddled down into his coat, shivering. He looks pathetic. 

“Let’s get in the back,” Paul suggests. Bobby glances at him. 

“Why?” 

“I’ve got a blanket in the trunk, we’ll conserve body heat,” Paul says. 

Bobby just stares. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Paul gestures at him shivering. 

Bobby sighs. Without saying a word he moves his seat forward, gets out of the car, and climbs in the back seat. Paul goes around and grabs a grassy picnic blanket out of his trunk. It’s not great, but it’ll do. 

“Both of us aren’t going to fit lying down,” Bobby says, scooting close when Paul gets in the back seat. 

“Yeah, well, then we’ll sit up,” Paul says. Bobby’s starting to get on his last nerve. 

They shift around, knocking knees, while Paul tries to wrap the blanket around both of their shoulders. Paul gets it figured out, except the blanket isn’t that big, so he and Bobby are pressed shoulder to shoulder and the blanket won’t close around them to keep the heat in.

“Fuck,” Paul says quietly.

“If you lean against the door a little, I can sort of sit in front of you.” Bobby looks at him, unsure. “This is fine though, warmer than before.” Bobby shrugs. He looks cold and pathetic though, still shivering a little.

“What the hell,” Paul mutters. It won’t be the worst thing to have Bobby pressed up against him.

Bobby moves to the far end of the car, Paul puts his leg up on the seat and Bobby sits between his legs, both of their legs stretched out on the seat side by side. Paul gets the blanket around his arms like a cloak and then wraps his arms around Bobby. 

They both shift and shiver for a bit, Bobby pulling the blanket closed and tight around them. But then it gets warmer, Paul stops feeling so cold, instead he feels warm, cocooned, and sleepy. Bobby is a comfortable weight against his front, like a big teddy bear Paul can hold close. He rests his cheek on Bobby’s head, smells his shampoo, it’s something minty.

Bobby makes a soft hum and snuggles tighter into Paul’s arms. 

Their breathing syncs in the quiet of the car.

Paul can feel his eyes drooping. There was some reason he should stay awake, stay vigilant, but he can’t remember, it doesn’t seem as important now. 

The next thing he knows there’s a pounding on the door next to his head. Paul jerks awake, squeezing Bobby tighter to him, flinching away from the glass. 

“Wh’as going on?” Bobby mumbles sleepily, his fingers digging into Paul’s thigh. 

“I thought you guys were going on a stake-out? Or is that just what you told your wife?” Dave’s obnoxious voice penetrates the last vestiges of sleep. Paul groans softly. 

“The battery died, asshole. It was cold,” Paul snaps. He squeezes his eyes shut against the flashlight. 

“Yeah, so cold in California, Jesus, would you even survive Chicago?” Dave says, annoyed. “So I got called out here to jump your car? Waste of my fucking time,” he grumbles, going back to his car. 

Bobby hasn’t moved, but now he’s stiff in Paul’s arms, instead of the languid comfortable weight of earlier. It was nice while it lasted. Not that he’d ever tell Bobby that. 

“We’re saved,” Bobby says with a little laugh. “Beats walking in the morning, huh?” He pulls away, the remnants of a blush across his cheeks. 

“Sure does,” he says. 

Bobby slides out of the car, already shivering. Paul’s watch says it’s nearly two in the morning, so they weren’t asleep that long. He should help Dave with the battery, but the guy’s such a prick he doesn’t want to. He watches Bobby through the window, tuck his fingers under his arms. Notices the way his pants are a little tented. Huh, Paul thinks, he wonders if that’s natural morning wood or something else. Maybe Bobby boy liked being pressed against him that way. 

Something to think about on the drive home. 


End file.
